twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Missy Elliott
*Kacper Kuszewski *Elżbieta Romanowska |Wykonywany utwór= *„Work It” *„Get Ur Freak On” *„Lose Control” |Edycja= *Czwarta *Ósma *Jedenasta }} Missy Elliott, właściwie Melissa Arnette Elliott, pseudonim Missy „Misdemeanor” Elliott (ur. 1 lipca 1971 w Portsmouth w stanie Wirginia, USA) – amerykańska raperka. Jako producentka współpracowała głównie z kobietami, m.in. z Monicą, Destiny's Child, Whitney Houston, Aaliyah, Mariah Carey, Fantasią, Madonną, Nelly Furtado, Ciarą, Lil’ Kim, Keyshią Cole, Triną, Janet Jackson, Lil’ Mo, Tamia czy Mary Jane Blige oraz z Little Mix. Lady Marmalade W 2001 roku wraz z Christiną Aguilerą, Lil’ Kim, Myą i P!nk nagrały cover singla Patti Labelle – Lady Marmalade, na soundtrack do filmu Moulin Rouge!. Utwór okazał się hitem. W 2001 roku singel zdobył nagrody na MTV Video Music Awards, były to: MTV Video Music Award – teledysk roku oraz MTV Video Music Award for Best Video from a Film. Pod koniec października 2007 r. była gościem specjalnym w telewizyjnej gali stacji VH1 – Hip Hop Honors 2007. Dyskografia Albumy * 1997 – Supa Dupa Fly * 1999 – Da Real World * 2001 – Miss E... So Addictive * 2002 – Under Construction * 2003 – This Is Not a Test! * 2005 – The Cookbook * 2010 – Block Party Kompilacje * 2006 – Respect M.E Trasy koncertowe * 1998 – Lilith Fair * 2004 – Verizon Ladies First Tour (z Beyoncé & Alicia Keys) DVD * 2001 – Hits of Miss E… The Videos Vol.1 * 2005 – Recipe of Hits: Music Video Anthology Single * 1997 „Tha Rain” * 1998 „Beep Me 911” (featuring 702) * 1999 „Hit 'Em With da Hee” (featuring Lil’ Kim) * 1999 „She’s a Bitch” * 1999 „All N My Grill” * 2000 „Hot Boyz” * 2001 „Get Ur Freak On” * 2001 „Get Ur Freak On” (Remix) * 2001 „Lick Shots” * 2001 „One Minute Man” (featuring Timbaland & Ludacris) * 2001 „Take Away” (featuring Ginuwine) * 2001 „4 My People” (featuring Eve) * 2003 „Work It” * 2003 „Gossip Folks” (featuring Ludacris) * 2003 „Back In The Day” * 2003 „Pussycat” * 2004 „Pass That Dutch” * 2004 „Car Wash” (featuring Christina Aguilera) * 2005 „I’m Really Hot” * 2005 „Lose Control” (featuring Ciara & Fatman Scoop) * 2005 „Teary Eyed” * 2006 „We Run This” * 2008 „Bad Girl” (featuring Danity Kane) * 2008 „Ching-A-Ling” * 2008 „Shake Your Pom Pom” * 2008 „Red Light” (featuring T-Pain & D.Black) * 2008 „Whatcha Think About That” (featuring Pussycat Dolls) * 2008 „She's fine” (featuring Sean Paul & DJ Khaled & Busta Rhymes) * 2009 Ciara „Work” * 2009 Queen Latifah „Fast Car” * 2009 „Put It On You” (feat. Pharrell & Teyana Taylor) * 2015 "WTF (Where They From) feat. Pharrell Filmografia * 2001 – Pootie Tang jako Diva * 2003 – Honey jako ona sama * 2004 – Fade to Black jako ona sama * 2005 – Just for Kicks jako ona sama Zobacz też *Zofia Zborowska *Kacper Kuszewski *Elżbieta Romanowska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji